


Suspicious Minds

by blackash26



Series: Plot Bunny Collection [4]
Category: DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Archived From Tumblr, Crossover, Gen, Incomplete, Plot Bunny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackash26/pseuds/blackash26
Summary: Tim finds himself displaced in time and space, and accused of being a spy by the people who find him. A Russian spy of all things! Luckily, he's saved by a telepath and a metal bender. What could possibly go wrong?





	Suspicious Minds

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Elvis Presley's Suspicious Minds
> 
> Originally posted on MAY 15, 2012

In short, the core idea of this plot bunny is that Tim Drake gets thrown into X-Men First Class.

The beginning would totally involve the government finding an incapacitated Tim somewhere suspicious. Obvious 1960s conclusion: He’s a Russian Spy!!!

But they can’t get him to talk so they ship him to their handy dandy mutant telepath.

Charles of course has no plans to go along with this, but he is very curious, especially when he has trouble reading Tim’s mind due to Tim’s training against such things. (And after Shaw attacks, Tim would totally go with the mutants + Moira.)

From there I don’t know what exactly would happen. I just really want Tim and young!Erik interacting. It would be so interesting. Especially since Tim would challenge Erik’s perceptions of non-mutants. Maybe the beach divorce could even be avoided?

This plot bunny comes with a little snippet...

***

“So, he finally let see you into his head, did he, Charles?”

“Ah, yes. He did. To an extent. He’s a private young man.”

“And?”

“I don’t quite know how he’s still alive.”

“Who is he really?”

“I’m not sure I entirely understand, to be honest. He’s a soldier of some sort. And he’s lost a great deal because of it.”

Erik didn’t comment on the fact that their odd visitor was far too young to be a soldier. He knew better than that.

“He has lost everything, my friend.”

“Is he like us?”

“Yes,” Charles said. “He is very much like you and I in many ways, but if you’re asking about whether or not he is a mutant, he isn’t. Though the term he would use is meta-human. He found the term mutant rather unpleasant. But regardless of his genetics, he’d die for us. He almost did.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have no intention of continuing this idea.
> 
> If this little plot bunny strikes your fancy, please feel free to run with it! And if you just want to chat about it in the comments with me, that's fun too!


End file.
